gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Lucky
Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat is featured in Duets, the fourth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Quinn and Sam. It is sung as part of the Duets competition that Mr. Schuester assigns the kids. Sam and Quinn win the competition thanks to Finn and Rachel's efforts to throw the competition in Sam's favor, because they want to make him feel welcome in Glee Club. As a prize, Sam and Quinn get a free dinner at Breadstix. Lyrics Sam: Do you hear me? I'm talking to you Across the water Across the deep Blue ocean Under the open sky, Oh my Baby I'm trying Quinn: Boy I hear you In my dreams I feel you whisper Across the sea I keep you with me In my heart You make it easier When life gets hard Quinn and Sam: Lucky I'm in love with my best friend Lucky to have been where I have been Lucky to be coming home again Ooh ooh ooh Quinn (Sam): They don't know how long it takes (They don't know how long it takes) Quinn and Sam: Waiting for a love like this Quinn (Sam): Every time we say goodbye (Every time we say goodbye) Quinn and Sam: I wish we had one more kiss I'll wait for you I promise you, I will Sam: I, I, I! Quinn and Sam: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend Lucky to have been where I have been Lucky to be coming home again Lucky we're in love in every way Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed Lucky to be coming home someday Sam (with Quinn): And so I'm sailing Through the sea (To an island where we'll meet) You'll hear the music Fill the air' I'll put a (flower) In your hair Quinn: Though the breezes Through the trees Move so pretty You're all I see As the world keeps Spinning 'round You hold me Right here, right now Quinn and Sam: Lucky I'm in love with my best friend Lucky to have been where I have been Lucky to be coming home again Lucky we're in love in every way Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed Lucky to be coming home someday Ooh ooh ooh Ooh ooh ooh, ooh Trivia *This is Quinn's first released duet. *In Rumours, Rachel says that she likes this duet better than I Don't Want to Know. *This song is featured in Glee Forever! app. Gallery Glee.S02E04.HDTV.XviD-LOL 4930.jpg lucky.png Behind the scenes on Quinn & Sam singing Lucky.jpg Lucky.jpg Untitled 2.jpg 11uaniq.gif 17gjghnm.jpg 21dgdfg.jpg 43.jpg luckylive.jpg QuamLucky.jpg tumblr mguyx0XS0i1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mguyx0XS0i1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mguyx0XS0i1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr mguyx0XS0i1ra5gbxo4 250.gif SamQuinnLucky.JPG Tumblr mguyx0XS0i1ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr mguyx0XS0i1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mguyx0XS0i1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mguyx0XS0i1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif lucky quinn and sam.png Lucky (Glee Season 2x04).jpg au_lucky.gif Lucky.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Category:Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack